


The Hunted Hunters

by arcee_bee



Series: Vampire Hae [1]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Sex, bottom!eunhyuk, haehyuk - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: “You will serve me and watch as I hunt for your kind, you will witness the fall of the hunters”.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Vampire Hae [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616227
Kudos: 15





	The Hunted Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in 2009 - 2011 when Super Junior has 13 members.   
> Despite HyukJae/ EunHyuk being a totally submissive sex doll in most of my stories, I do not wish rape and dubious consent to happen to anyone.

The vampire smiled cruelly at his capture, there on the bed, laid his biggest enemy, one of the vampire hunters trained to hunt his kind. Lee HyukJae, from the famous House of Lee, one of the oldest families who hunted vampires since hundreds of years a go. There, he laid writhing and bonded, his limbs tied to the bedposts and nude. Thin layer of sweat covered the pale skin, frustration rendered his face as he kept fighting to free himself. However, the drug DongHae slipped earlier and the bonds tying his limbs were no match for a mortal’s strength.

HyukJae’s sharp instinct must be sensing DongHae’s presence although DongHae was hidden in the dark and it made him wary. DongHae licked his lips, this was going to be so much fun ...

“Looking for me, Hyukkie?” DongHae suddenly appeared on the foot of the bed.

HyukJae’s eyes widened, if he was surprised he hid it well, that had to be the training he received before he began his career as a Vampire Hunter. The vampires he hunted before with his clan were nothing, young vampires and unexperienced, while DongHae was different. He was ancient and strong, his bloodline came from one of the most powerful vampire clan existed, he was older than most vampires around and to top it all, DongHae hated the hunters which he didn’t consider as anything better than vermin.

No, HyukJae would never be able to stand a chance against DongHae.

“Release me!” HyukJae demanded, although he knew that he was far from being the one who can make demands.

With one quick leapt, DongHae was hovering on top of HyukJae on the bed.

HyukJae frantically struggle on his bond as DongHae suddenly kissed him deep, invading his mouth and in the same time probing into his mind. HyukJae had a proper training on how to block his mind against a vampire’s attack, however, the drug was scattering his thoughts and he could not even remember how to set his mind block.

DongHae looked into the memories on HyukJae’s brain, they showed little HyukJae crying in front of his mother’s dead body, his father sunk deeper into depression and a distant relative took HyukJae from his broken father. He began his training soon after that and finally last year, he was qualified as a hunter and joined the raid for the first time.

When the kiss ended, HyukJae was panting, his eyes unfoccused and his red lips swollen.

“What do you want from me?” it didn’t come out as menacing as HyukJae wanted, instead it was closer to a whimper.

And to DongHae, it sounded more like seducing him.

“You”, he stated firmly, licking HyukJae’s luscious lower lip, and caught it between his teeth, not to hurt, but to nibble lightly, “My prize, my trophy, ... You”.

He kissed HyukJae’s neck, licking a vein there, heavy with sweet red blood pumped by HyukJae’s frantic heart. He trailed the vein with his tongue, tasting HyukJae’s salty skin.

The drug he used earlier burned HyukJae’s nerves, it doubled the sensitivity on its victim. The drug could cause its victim to writhe in agony or pleasure, and DongHae chose the last.

DongHae used his hands to trace HyukJae’s body, feeling the hard muscles on HyukJae’s biceps, down to the well muscled chest and lower to HyukJae’s toned abs, before reaching to HyukJae’s member. HyukJae gave a strangled cry as DongHae played with the limp member, manipulating HyukJae’s desire.

“This feels good, isn’t?” DongHae licked HyukJae’s ear.

“Nngh ...! No! G-get off me you bastard!” HyukJae managed to spat.

“Ah ... no?” DongHae chuckled, his tone was low and seductive on HyukJae’s ears, he circled a protruding nipple and suddenly plucked the nub roughly, causing HyukJae’s back to arch off the bed, “You can not resist this, you will want this ...”

“Nggghh! Never!”

“Is that so?” DongHae kissed HyukJae’s jaw, “You’ll change your mind soon enough ...”

A vampire could cause pain or pleasure to the victim, usually DongHae went to the quick kill when he hunted for blood, but now he was fully sated, his two victims had him full and content. HyukJae was special, this time, he wanted to play.

DongHae’s eyes flashed, he sensed HyukJae’s blood pumping wildly and he decided he wanted to have a bite. Suddenly, HyukJae’s lips spread in the shape of an ‘o’ and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body stiffen as DongHae sunk his teeth on the column of HyukJae’s neck.

In the same time, DongHae’s hand was palming HyukJae’s half aroused member, bringing the organ to life as he feasted on HyukJae’s blood.

HyukJae had never felt anything like it before, the intense feeling was nearly orgasmic and his whole body burned by desire he didn’t understand.

DongHae couldn’t get himself off the sweet blood, HyukJae’s rich red blood was deliciously addicting and DongHae found himself aroused at the taste. He didn’t want to drain HyukJae, he had other plans for the vampire hunter. To kill him would be nothing compared to the humiliation and frustration he would endure when he found himself as a sex toy for a vampire.

“Haaa ...ngggh ...” a moan tore from HyukJae’s throath as DongHae pulled away. DongHae licked the wound and kissed it.

“Have you ever had sex before?” DongHae questioned, he wasn’t waiting for an answer from HyukJae though, the vampire already probed for HyukJae’s mind and found the answer.

A girl, HyukJae’s first love, last year of his training, she was very special and HyukJae had loved her.

DongHae smirked, “You’ll forget about her when you’re with me ...”

“Uwaaah!”

A slick finger entered HyukJae’s virginal hole, persistently pushing deeper into HyukJae’s untouched insides. HyukJae’s first response was to tighten his muscles to expell the intrusion, but it kept probing and DongHae’s mouth kissing him was not helping at all.

DongHae trailed little kisses down to HyukJae’s neck and chest, occasionally biting and licking playfully, he caught HyukJae off guards and when the cool finger touched something inside HyukJae, the mortal gasped in surprise.

“S-stop!” HyukJae’s word was ignored as another finger was eased in, while DongHae was kissing a hard nipple. HyukJae’s muscles hardened at the jolts of electricity that seemed to be sent through his veins with every flicker of DongHae’s tongue or every movement the cool finger did inside his body.

HyukJae cursed some broken words, his back arched from the matress, and DongHae suckled on nub teasingly.

White sparks danced under HyukJae’s closed eyelids everytime DongHae’s fingers were teasing and tickling the sensitive spot inside him. HyukJae’s member was rock hard, the flesh red and weeping pre come although DongHae was not touching there ... yet.

Curious, DongHae pierced his fang on HyukJae’s chest, in the same time his tongue was still caressing HyukJae’s nipple. The alien feeling rushing through HyukJae’s nerves was erotic, HyukJae violently came, erupting hot semen all over himself.

DongHae kept playing with HyukJae’s body until the last of HyukJae’s orgasm, HyukJae’s thick red blood pumped faster during his orgasm and the taste filled DongHae’s senses richly. It was exotic and sensual, DongHae decided that he liked it.

When DongHae pulled away from HyukJae’s chest, HyukJae was panting, his limbs laid limp on the bed, no more resistance from the hunter.

“You taste so sweet whore”, DongHae said mockingly, “I’m sure you will make an interesting toy ...”

“Die you filth!” HyukJae spat.

“We’ll need to do something with that mouth of yours”, DongHae smirked, “Although I kinda like the way you moan as you came ...”

Like a snake, DongHae worked his way down from HyukJae’s torso, exploring and tasting HyukJae’s skin, down to the muscled stomach splattered with come and to the spent member. HyukJae shuddered visibly as DongHae’s mouth reached his crotch.

“Ugh ... S-stop! Not there!” HyukJae tried to struggle.

DongHae did not pay any attention to the feeble protest, he licked the come from HyukJae’s skin, steadying HyukJae’s legs with his hands and lapped on HyukJae’s limp organ, down to HyukJae’s balls, before taking the shaft into his mouth.

HyukJae had expected DongHae’s mouth to be cold like what he was told about vampires, however, he was wrong. DongHae’s mouth was as hot and felt so good wrapped around his member. As much as he didn’t want it, he could feel his organ stirred to life as DongHae sucked him expertly.

As DongHae continued to deep throath HyukJae’s hard member, HyukJae’s cries turned to pleas. Floods of feelings rushed into HyukJae’s head and DongHae enjoyed them. There was anger, for being manipulated by the vampire he was taught as an evil being, followed by shame and helplessness, for not being able to release himself and finally shame for submitting to DongHae like this. DongHae knew HyukJae realized that no one was going to come and rescue him, he was to end as DongHae’s prey.

“Gaaaaaaah!” HyukJae’s body jumped in shock as DongHae used his tongue to tease his virginal opening.

Although HyukJae’s body was trying so hard to avoid the inevitable, his shaft was getting harder at DongHae’s ministration. DongHae pushed his tongue deeper into the sweet tight hole, and the mortal gasped deliciously.

The vampire straightened up, crawling to meet HyukJae’s face, looking into his victim’s eyes, catching HyukJae off guards on his lust filled face.

“Now I will take you”.

Knowing what to come, HyukJae shook his head, “No, don’t ... anything but that ... please ...”

“It’s not time to beg yet”, DongHae smirked, he freed HyukJae’s legs from their bond and spread them, guiding his engorged arousal against HyukJae’s prepared hole, he then pushed into HyukJae’s orifice.

“Aaah! Stop! H-hurts!!” HyukJae screamed as the member pierced into him.

DongHae kept pushing until he was buried to the hilt, ignoring HyukJae’s frantic pleas, he pinned HyukJae to the bed with inhuman strength, he kissed HyukJae deeply, effectively silencing the protests.

HyukJae was invitingly tight, the fact that he was tense made the penetration difficult, however, the drug and the state of arousal he was in evoke sparks of lust into HyukJae’s mind which helped him to relax the ring of muscles, so DongHae could ease in further without hurting him too much.

As DongHae was completely inside HyukJae, he stopped moving for a while, giving HyukJae some time to adjust. DongHae was surprised to find himself willing to spare the pain from HyukJae. This time his prey had enticed him more than he had expected.

HyukJae’s inner muscles were pulling DongHae’s member in, the warmth enveloping his hard arousal was deliciously inviting, DongHae didn’t think he could feel this way after hundreds of years living his immortal life. When he pulled out, the hot tunnel refused to let him go and when he pushed back in, HyukJae’s insides quivered in anticipation.

Slowly, HyukJae’s groans and pleas turned into moans and gasps. Every thrust he pushed into HyukJae’s awaiting channel, harder, deeper and stronger than the last one. Unconsciously HyukJae’s legs were wrapped around his captor’s waist, he moved his hips to meet DongHae’s thrusts, his inner walls clamped harder around DongHae’s burning erection.

With another hard thrust, HyukJae reached his second orgasm. He mewled whorishly and his body tightened even more as his erection twitched before spilling his seed between their bodies.

DongHae could feel the inner walls of HyukJae’s passage clamping around his organ harder than before, massaging him like a vice. He gave another hard thrust before he lost himself and ejaculated hot come straight into HyukJae’s cavity. The vampire’s semen was as hot as the lava and it burned HyukJae up to his spine and his intestines, or probably that was just his mind playing tricks on him?

When DongHae pulled out his spent arousal from HyukJae’s over fucked hole, the hunter was unconscious.

“Damn, you’d think that hunters are stronger than that”, DongHae muttered.

HyukJae was much more interesting and entertaining than he first thought, it was such a pity to leave him in his mortal state. DongHae reached the bedside table and took a blade, he sliced his wrist, dark red blood poured from the wound and he opened HyukJae’s mouth, forcing the blood in.

Feeling the strange taste on his mouth, HyukJae’s eyes fluttered open, but too late, DongHae’s blood was already filling him.

“Don’t worry, I am not turning you into a vampire, you have to prove your worth to me before joining the immortals”, DongHae said, “I didn’t drain you enough to have my blood replacing the mortal blood in you, but you will live an eternal youth until your time is done, you will heal faster, and you will serve your purpose as my whore”.

HyukJae spluttered with the blood on his throat, DongHae kissed him to force the blood in. When the bloody kiss ended, HyukJae’s breath was short and he felt weak. DongHae’s blood was filling his system while his body was resisting the alien substance.

"My blood is old and strong, now my venom runs in your veins, and you shall live as long as I wish you to", DongHae smirked at his victim's helplessness, “You will serve me and watch as I hunt for your kind, you will witness the fall of the hunters”.

That was the last thing HyukJae heard before he passed out.  
*O*  
When HyukJae opened his eyes, he was no longer in the ratty motel room where DongHae caught him. He was laying in a bed so soft and cool, the material felt so good against his naked skin. He looked around, but did not sat up. The room had no windows, the wallpaper were dark and the carpet was thick and expensive. The bed he was laying on was made of heavy oak wood, the pair of side tables on the sides were also made of the same material. An antique chest of drawer was on the opposite wall, another table on the other side of the room was gilded with gold, a heavy crystal chandelier hung on the ceiling. This room was littered with expensive and rare luxuries.

HyukJae tried to get off the bed, his back protested a little but not too much. He ignored the uncomfortable feeling he had and walked to the only door he saw in the room.

The door took him to a bathroom, unlike the room, this bathroom was simple and modern, white marble tiles and simple shower stall, a white bath tub and a mirror wall.

Just then HyukJae caught a glimpse of his reflection.

He was naked as the day he was born, several purple bite marks littered his pale skin, the one around his nipple was the worst. HyukJae paled.

Memories of what happened last night rushed into his head.

His team had finally picked the track of a vampire, DongHae, according the files, this vampire was at least 350 years old and was one of the most powerful vampires around. He was responsible for many killings and was a classic book vampire. HyukJae’s team consisted of eight hunters, five senior hunters with over than 10 years of experience and three young hunters, including him. They followed DongHae into the run down motel, believing that it was his lair, his hiding place where he spent his death sleep and maybe he hid more of his kin in there.

However, they were wrong. It was a trap, DongHae lashed into them and despite all the equipments and all the preparations, it turned out that they were no match against the vampire. HyukJae saw one of his comrade fell, but then the vampire’s dark red eyes caught his.

“HyukJae”, he heard his name being hissed.

And then darkness.

The moment he regained consciousness again, he was on the ratty motel room, stripped and drugged.

He remembered the rape all too well, HyukJae sighed in disgust, how did his own body betrayed him like that? To think that he actually enjoyed the vampire’s touch and even moaned like a slut when the vampire raped him!

Then HyukJae remembered something else.

The vampire forced him to take the blood.

It made him sick to his stomach.

The next thing he knew, he was kneeling by the toilet, vomiting. What had become of him?

“You will serve me and watch as I hunt for your kind, you will witness the fall of the hunters”.

HyukJae remembered what DongHae told him last night. So many questions rose from his head. They only made him felt worse. Deciding he should clear his mind, HyukJae took a long shower. He found some towels on the rack and dried his body. There were no clothes but he found a white bathrobe and HyukJae decided this should do.

He came out to the bedroom and to his surprise, he saw a tray ready with a full meal on the table. He couldn’t find the way out from the room, though. Tired after exploring his surroundings, HyukJae decided to eat.

Then it came to his mind.

This place had no windows, he heard nothing through the walls, and the room was furnished with lavish Europian antique.

This was DongHae’s lair.  
*O*  
Three Months later

DongHae watched his pet sleep, HyukJae had been a wonderful companion for the past few months. At first he was quite troublesome, he screamed and cursed all night, hurting himself trying to fight DongHae, it took a lot of patience to break him and as time went on, he realised it was useless to fight. He finally accepted the fact that DongHae owned him.

He touched HyukJae’s cheek, after months of living underground, his comrades had decided that HyukJae was killed during the raid. They had no idea if HyukJae was still alive and well, being a vampire’s sex toy.

HyukJae’s eyes fluttered open, he caught DongHae watching him in his sleep and smiled sheepishly.

“DongHae-sshi? How long have you been here?”

“Not long enough”, DongHae replied.

“Is there anything you want from me?”

“No”.

HyukJae yawned again.

The former hunter reminded him so much of EunHyuk ...

DongHae met EunHyuk many years a go. They were both young vampires and DongHae was taken by his beauty. They were together for ten years, life was peaceful, they were young and full of hope, they lived in a small village by the mountain, content on living peacefully without harming the humans.

However things changed when the hunters sniffed around. They ambushed in the dawn, killing EunHyuk in such brutality not even the beasts would allow, help came from DongHae’s sire although it was a close call. DongHae mourned for years and since then, he saw what the hunters been doing.

They casted themselves as the saviour of humanity, saving humans from the terrible claws of the vampires, but in reality they were as corrupt as the devil himself. They believed that they were making good deeds while they hunted only the young and inexperienced vampires, torturing humans they believed hiding the vampires and in time, grew more and more arrogant.

Based on his hatred towards the hunters, DongHae forged himself for a revenge. He would bring down the hunters, one by one, and this would be the time.

Of course he didn’t calculate about HyukJae.

HyukJae was trapped in this world, his parents abandoned him and he was taken by a relative. He wasn’t given any choice but to train as a hunter, he was once proud of himself, a hunter, although he knew nothing better. That was the perfect reason why DongHae took him.

HyukJae would witness the downfall of his house and he would be the trophy DongHae won from this battle.

DongHae glanced at the clock. It was almost time.

“Hyukkie”, DongHae nudged the human gently.

“Yes?” HyukJae opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep off his eyes, he looked even cuter and reminded DongHae more about his lost love.

EunHyuk was dead ... He reminded himself.

“You need to get dressed, someone will come to pick you later, don’t do anything foolish and I will see you before dawn”, DongHae reached for something, a black leather band, “You will wear this”, he placed the collar on HyukJae’s neck, “There’s a spell on that collar that would prevent you from running away from my property, if you insist the spell will destroy you”.

HyukJae was confused. He hadn’t left the room where DongHae kept him since he was brought into this place, although DongHae trained him well for the past three months, DongHae could still see that the old HyukJae, the hunter, was faintly alive inside, and that was the part of HyukJae he wished to awake today.

After DongHae left the room, HyukJae did as he was told, although he had no idea what was in store for him. He put on the clothes laid for him and not long afterwards, one of the men  
who worked for DongHae came to pick him up.

DongHae had several men working for him, they were not vampires, and they only answered to DongHae. Like this one who took HyukJae from the room, he never spoke to HyukJae, ignoring HyukJae’s questions and served HyukJae just because DongHae told him to.

The door led to a narrow passage way which ended in an elevator door. The elevator went up, and when it opened, it reached a large house. The man led HyukJae to a car outside the house and quietly drove HyukJae in a sleek black limo.

The car drove up to a hill, and suddenly HyukJae recognized the road. This was the way to his head quarter!

The car kept moving to the top of the hill, and stopped.

From the car window, HyukJae could see his the domes of his old home. What was DongHae’s plan?

Narrowing his eyes, HyukJae saw something was not right. Was that ... fire?

His eyes grew big. There were fire all over his home! From where he was he couldn’t see the details but then one of the big domes fell off the ceiling and he had to refrain himself from jumping out of the car and ran to the castle. The collar was tightening around his neck, choking him.

HyukJae couldn’t think much, he could have been staring at the fire for hours or even just minutes, he lost the track of time. How did a single vampire did this? Everything he was told, all the things HyukJae was taught as a hunter fell apart.

The sound of the car’s door being opened from the other side shook HyukJae from his trance and he found DongHae entering the car.

A satisfied look on his face. In his hand, he held something bloody, the same dark red liquid dirtying the hem of his shirt but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Let’s go”, he told the driver.

He looked at HyukJae and smirked, he gave HyukJae the thing he was carrying.

And HyukJae screamed.

It was the head of his leader. His uncle, his mentor, the man who led the whole Vampire Hunter clan.

DongHae laughed at HyukJae’s reaction.

“You belong to me now Hyukkie ...”

Yes, revenge was sweet. And the prize of winning was even sweeter. DongHae proved it later that night.  
THE END


End file.
